the demon in me
by Darknessmaker
Summary: this does have roxas in it. what happens when roxas go throught this creepy house?


I awoke to my head hurting. Who or what did I do last night? I shivered. It's really cold out here. I then saw a house near the trees. I ran to the house and opened the door. I looked around the house and saw two ways to go. Upstairs, or in the hallway….I guess I will go upstairs.

I walked up the stairs to find one window was in the big hallway. I looked left and right. There where only two doors up here. I then chose the left one and walked that way. I opened the door to find blood on the bed. I then started to feel scared. The feeling continued when I went inside the bathroom. The window in there was boarded up. I guess this person must have really liked their privacy. I then found a key on the sink and put it in my pocket. I then walked out of the bathroom to the other room.

I tried to open the other door but it wouldn't open. I gave up and went down stairs. I then saw another dark hallway. I heard something fall behind me. It was a picture of a little girl….but something was not right in this hallway. I then heard a loud scream and dropped the picture.

Damn. I fell and hurt my ankle. I tired to walk on it and I cracked it back into place. I then continued to look around. I opened a really big black door. I then found another door inside. This was a really big house. I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge it was almost if something was holding it from the inside. I then heard a demonic voice saying "read the book, read the book" I then ran out of the room back into the hallway.

I then went all the way down the hallway and saw two doors again. I opened the left door this time and I found a library filed with books. But there was a big white book that didn't fit so I took it down and read it. It talks about the people who lived here. But the father killed his daughter because she was being possessed. I then put it back on the self and walked out the door.

I then took the other door and found the kitchen. I looked over at the microwave and it was dripping blood I then opened it and saw a human head with a symbol on it. I then puked and kept going. I found another library with only one black book and blood stained chairs. I picked up the book and started to read it. This one talks about how this guy wanted to become the hand of the exmorts whatever that is. I then put the book back and walked out.

I then went back upstairs to find that the door I could not open was now open. I walked inside to find a girl standing there. Wait is this the daughter? I tried to open my mouth to say something but she looked at me and screamed. I then fell to the floor and blacked out.

Another demonic voice told me to "wake up" so I did but the little girl was gone. So I walked out of the room. I then heard thumping sounds from the roof. Wow there's an attic? I went to the attic to find a man that had his legs torn of. I vomited and saw a code 3469. Wonder what that's for? I got out of the attic and went into the room with the bathroom. A picture on the wall fell to reveal a safe. That's what the code is for!

I then typed in the code and it opened. I then saw a human heart and another book titled exmortis. I then read it and it talks about a demon wanting to rule the world. I then went back down stairs into the first room and the door opened. The door then slammed behind me and locked. I then looked over and saw an axe. I picked it up and kept hitting the wall and it reveled a door. I went through it and kept going through a long tunnel. I then heard someone running towards me I picked up the axe and killed him. He dropped a key. I picked it up and went back. Their was a door so I opened it with the key. I large face then said in a demonic voice "becomes the hand of the exmortis" I then ran for the woods. I finally got outside and a demon then scared the crap out of me. I fell backwards hitting my head.

Authors note: this story was inspired by a game called exmortis. Oh yeah by the way Roxas is the one in this story


End file.
